


Your Warmth

by mjisonfire



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10905507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjisonfire/pseuds/mjisonfire
Summary: Sidney is sick





	Your Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this while I was sick and stuck in the ER and it just has been on my phone for so long and I tried to continue writing it, but I can't seem to know where the story will go but I end it somehow. Enjoy.
> 
> Unedited!

It was 8 AM when Geno’s alarm starting ringing and telling that he needs to fucking wake up or he will miss practice. Geno closed his eyes and as he started to wake up his brain was processing the fact he needs to leave this bed when suddenly he remembered that he can still feel Sid’s body heat next to him. When Geno opened his eyes he was shocked to see Sid is still asleep and hugging him. Usually, it is Sid who wakes up first and drags Geno out of bed, Geno did not think much of thought just though Sid was tired after their lovemaking. Geno carefully placed a pillow instead of his place and walked to the bathroom showered, brushed his teeth and changed to the first things he saw in the closet.

When Geno walked back to the bedroom he saw Sid still sleeping, so he took Sid’s phone and put an Alarm for after 10 minutes kissed his forehead, took his phone and left the house to practice. One thing Geno did not notice was how hot Sid’s forehead was when he kissed him.

Sid can hear the alarm going on and he hates everything about today, he is having the worst headache ever that reminds him of when he suffered a concussion. His throat was so dry he wanted to swallow as much water as his body will allow him. Trying to get off the bed he saw that Geno side was cold and his phone was not on his bedside, which means he left to practice. 

Sid tried moving but again he failed, which lead to him mumbling a, “fuck” whenever he failed. He needs to get up now or he will miss practice and he is sure he is fine even if he is tired. He knows that when he will see the ice he will forget how tired he is and that happens all the time. Sid went to the bathroom and decided to shower with hot water since he was freezing. He thought after the shower he would feel better, but nope it was getting worse and he did not know how he will drive. 

Sid wore a shirt, sweatpants and a jacket since he was cold and dizzy and as soon as he went to the car he knew driving to the stadium will be hell as fuck. He played music as he drove in order not to fall asleep and to focus but it was getting hard and bad. He closed the AC in the car as he felt the cold entering his bones. Sid thought maybe he was sick or maybe it is the lack of sleep since he barely slept last night. So he went for the second one.

Reaching practices he knew he was late because he saw everyone’s car parked as he walked inside to the locker room, he saw Sully talking with Jim about someone and when Sully saw Sid he greeted him and said,

“Good to see you Sid” Sidney nodded as he went to his stall and got ready. 

Removing his cloth article was hard enough, but putting on his hockey jersey, equipment and tying his skates were hell. After taking way longer than he usually does, he went to stand up and felt he was too dizzy to move, but held himself and thank god for the wall support. 

Geno was too busy practicing with Olli when he suddenly turned to see Sid coming in and he looked like hell. Geno’s heart skipped a beat, he knew something was up with Sid by the way he was walking and how shit he looked. As Geno skated to Sid, unfortunately, he was too late for it. 

As Sid tried to skate he suddenly got so tired and dizzy that he could see himself seeing dots and black spots and he was too late to do anything before he fainted and hit the ice.

Geno was able to breathe again when he saw Mike was able to hold Sid before hitting the ice, he was ready to panic. When Geno reached to them he pulled Sid from Mike and sat on the floor as he put Sid’s head on his lap and started hitting Sid’s cheeks carefully and calling his name.

“Sid, Sid” over and over again. Until the medical team came to check what is wrong with him. The doctor as soon as he touched Sid’s forehead he knew he was running a fever, and then he turned to Sully and Geno and said,

“He is running a fever,” The doctor said as he checked and when he saw the temperature he immediately told his colleague to either deal with him here or take him to the hospital.

“Temperature, how much?” Geno asked. The medical team was talking about what needs to be done and someone went to ask for a stretcher to move Sid to the medical ward.

“Doc,” Geno asks again

“104 F (40C)” the doctor said, Geno was worried about Sid. He was fine yesterday he remembers how good he felt even when he was inside of him. When the medical team came to with their stretcher and carried Sid on it. Sully could see how Geno was so panicked that he could not think of something else, he went to Geno and said,

“Go with him” as he patted his back. Geno did not wait any longer as he stood up and ran after the medical team. Sully turned to the boys who were all worried about Sid and told them to not worry that it is just a fever and tried making the boys forget that their teammate is sick by making them work harder.

When Geno reached the medical ward, he saw how they were trying to take Sid out of his hockey gear and he saw how Sid was sweating. When the doctor saw Geno the doctor smiled and said,

“Geno, you can sit on the chair next to the bed” Geno nodded as sat on the chair and held Sid’s hands. Geno was feeling bad that he did not see how Sid was tired or how it did not occur to him in the morning that he was burning up. When the doctor came and started inserting the IV in Sid’s hand, Geno could not see that but he did not have luck.

“Hey, Geno, can you please keep a strong grip on his hand, I need the veins to be more visible to insert the IV” Geno could not form words so he just nodded and kept a strong grip until she inserted the injection in that Geno let go. Geno knew how much Sid hated needles in him and he was glad that Sid was not awake for this.

“We will first give him an IV for his fever, then nutritious and after that antibiotic” Geno nodded. The doctor moved to bring another injection to run some blood, the doctor turned to Geno and said,

“We will take some of his blood to run some tests to see the reason behind the high fever”

“Anyways, I will leave you two alone, if he woke up you can call me I will be behind the curtains,” The doctor said and left Geno and Sid alone.

Geno took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he took Sid’s other hand and held it. At least Sid was okay and nothing was wrong with him. When the doctor switched to the nutritious Flower came in.

“How is he?” Flower asked as he put his hands on Geno’s shoulder 

“I don’t know, doctor no said anything” Flower nodded

“He scared us,” Flower said and Geno could not imagine how everyone felt if he was scared to death of it.

“I know,” Geno said and took a deep breath.

“If you need anything tell us, okay?” Geno nodded.

“Here” Flower said as he gave Geno his phone and then added,

“it will keep you company and it will be easier for you to call us that way”

“Thanks, Flower” Geno said and then Flower left Geno. Geno spent the time being on his phone answering messages and catching up with families, both his and Sid’s. He has not told Sid’s parents that he is sick because he does not want them to be worried about him or make them fly to Pittsburgh for it.

Sid felt himself waking up, but wherever he tried opening his eyes the lights were so bright and harsh on his eyes that he end up closing it again. He prepared himself again and opened his eyes looking at the ceiling, the place looked familiar. The whiteness of the room was too bright until it hit him, he was in the medical ward. Why was he here, he cannot remember how he got here.

Geno was texting Flower and telling him there aren't any updates with Sid since he came in and Geno was tired, he just wanted Sid to be okay, or to know he feels better. When Geno decided to take a break from his phone and look at Sid’s body he was shocked to see Sid’s eyes are open and looking at the ceiling as if he is trying to figure out where he is.

“Sid?” Geno called, which made Sidney turn his head to the right and saw Geno there looking tired and worried.

“G?” Sid whispered. Geno stood up from his chair as held Sid’s hand.

“How you feel?” Sid thought about how he feel and suddenly he can feel shit, he can feel himself in pain, having a headache and feeling cold. He needed a blanket so bad.

“Tired” Sidney whispered. Geno nodded and said,

“You running a 40 fever and doctor did some test, waiting for results” Sid closed his eyes.

“Need something?” Geno asked

“Blanket” Geno took the blanket and put it on Sid and Sid was glad for the warmth of the blanket it felt good.

“I call doctor” Geno left to call the doctor and Sid took the time to think about it, he was running a high fever and he wanted to cry from the pain. He felt like it was too much for it to be bearable but he did not want to tell Geno anything to not make him worry more than this. The doctor came with Geno and smiled at Sid and said,

“How are you feeling Sid?” The doctor checked Sid’s temperature as well

“Not bad,” Sid said, the doctor sighed.

“I want the truth,” The doctor said as she checked Sid’s temperature.

“your fever went a bit down, it is 103.1 (39.5C)” Geno was glad to hear that the fever went down, which means it is a progress. The doctor tried again and asked,

“How are you feeling?”

“Cold, tired and the lights are too harsh for my eyes” The doctor nodded and said,

“I will reduce the lights and rest as much as you can. I will bring some antibiotic, then pain killers and then we will check your temperature if it went down, you can go home. However, you will be on a very strict rest and if the pain is back you are either to come here if it was not late or go to the ER” Sid nodded.

“Also, if the pain is too much tell me. I will stop the antibiotic and give you the painkillers. Get well soon Sid” 

“Thanks, doc” Sid said. When the doctor left Geno went back to his place on the chair next to Sid’s bed.

Geno held Sid’s hands the whole time as the doctor changed Sid’s medication and he can feel Sid falling asleep.

“sleep Sid, good for you” Sid did not feel like doing so and he does not know why he was just tired. The whole time Sid was in pain, but he did not mention anything to Geno or the doctor because he knows he can do better.

“Sid okay?” Geno asked when he felt Sid’s face turning and twitching from pain.

“I call doctor,” Geno said as he stood to move, but Sid held his hand to stop him.

“No I am okay,” Sid said

“Lie” Geno then added, “Tell me truth” Sid sighed and said,

“I am in pain” Geno went to call the doctor as they gave Sid pain killer and he could feel himself feeling better   
“G?” Sid called,

“Yeah?” Sid patted the side next to him on the bed and said,

“Come cuddle me” Geno laughed and said,

“Why?”

“Because you are warm” 

“Bed small” Geno said and Sid replied with

“I can always lay on you” Geno laughed and did as Sid wanted

“I love you G” Geno kissed Sid’s forehead and said,

“I know”


End file.
